Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular wiring systems, and particularly to a pre-wired switch/power drop unit for use with a modular wiring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modular or manufactured wiring systems for commercial and industrial applications were developed to simplify and speed the specification and installation of wiring systems for power distribution and lighting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,796 to Quinn describes a system and method of interconnecting multiple lighting fixtures utilizing modular cable assemblies such that wiring to the fixtures and control switches may be readily plugged into place.
However, such modular wiring systems of the prior art have not provided modular solutions for adding convenience wall electrical power receptacles or floor service boxes to the system. Furthermore, modular wiring systems of the prior art have also required that switches be manually wired into the system by a skilled electrician.
Additionally, fire and safety codes require that wiring systems not have any exposed flammable material, requiring that the system components be encased in nonflammable material, such as metal.
Further, wall mounted electrical devices such as power receptacles and light switches slow the installation of wall materials, such as gypsum board or other wall panel materials, requiring tedious measuring, marking and cutting of holes in the wall material for access to the electrical devices.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-wired switch/power drop unit for use with a modular wiring system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a switch/power drop unit which is modular itself, having a cable assembly and an electrical device assembly.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a switch/power drop unit which will be enclosed in nonflammable material upon installation, having a flexible conduit cable assembly with a knockout connector and a connector socket, and an electrical device assembly with a junction box and a connector plug, where the connector socket and connector plug may be connected and pushed into the junction box through a knock-out hole allowing the knockout connector to firmly mate with the junction box.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a switch/power drop unit having a protective cover with an exaggerated profile such that the location of the unit will be readily apparent as a bulge under a sheet of wall material during its installation, eliminating the need to measure or otherwise mark the location of the unit and allowing a hole to be easily cut into the wall material for access to the electrical device.
These and other objects are achieved through the use of a novel connector assembly for insertion into a knockout hole of a junction box where the knockout hole has a predetermined diameter. The connector assembly of the invention utilizes a connector plug and a connector socket. The connector plug has a plurality of tubes arranged in a cluster such that a major width of the plug is less than the junction box knockout hole diameter. Likewise, the connector socket has a plurality of barrels sized to be received within the connector plug tubes and arranged in a cluster complementary to the connector plug tube cluster. Thus, the connector plug and connector socket may be connected and inserted through the knockout hole of the junction box.
Further, the connector assembly may contain electrically conductive pins and mating sleeves which may be received in the respective connector plug tubes and connector socket barrels. Appropriate wiring may be attached to the pins and sleeves.
Still further, the connector plug may have a rib formed therein, and the connector socket may have a clasp formed therein for engaging the connector plug rib.
In another embodiment, the objects are achieved with an assembly for connecting a pre-wired electrical device into a modular wiring system, with the assembly having an electrical device assembly and a cable assembly.
The electrical device assembly has a junction box having a knockout hole, with the knockout hole having a predetermined diameter and the junction box being made of nonflammable material. The electrical device is mounted in the junction box. Device wiring is operatively connected to the electrical device, and extends through the knockout hole. The device wiring is also connected to electrically conductive pins, which are received in the tubes of a connector plug. The connector plug tubes are arranged in a cluster such that a major width of the connector plug is less than the junction box knockout hole diameter.
The cable assembly has a power tap connector which is configured to mateably connect with the modular wiring system. The power tap connector has an outer housing which is made of a nonflammable material. Cable wiring operatively connects the power tap connector to electrically conductive sleeves in a connector socket. The electrically conductive sleeves are sized to receive and contact the electrically conductive pins of the electrical device assembly. The connector socket has a plurality of barrels sized to be received within the connector plug tubes. The connector socket barrels are arranged in a cluster which is complementary to the connector plug tube cluster. A flexible conduit sheath is positioned around the cable wiring. The flexible conduit sheath is made of a nonflammable material and is mechanically connected to the power tap connector outer housing at one end and has a knockout connector at the other end.
Thus, the cable assembly connector socket may be connected to the electrical device assembly connector plug and pushed into the junction box such that the electrical device is properly connected to the modular wiring system and the system components are encased in nonflammable materials.
Additionally, a removable split bushing may be used to cover the edges of the knockout hole.
A protective cover may be attached to the electrical device assembly over the electrical device such that the cover creates a bulge under the installation of wall board material. By making the cover of a material that is resistant to incidental contact with a cutting tool, an opening may be formed in the wall board by cutting the wall board at the location of the bulge and following the perimeter of the protective cover.
The elements outlined herein are given primarily for the purpose of better understanding of the present invention. Many additional inventive concepts will be understood herein and none of these objectives are to be considered as limiting without taking into consideration the entirety of the teachings of the figures and specification together with any appended claims.